Come What May
by StarsUponTheBarricades
Summary: Based loosely on the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. It's Greg Sanders first day at the Las Vegas Crime Lab where he meets his new bizarre boss and a woman who makes his heart flutter. Can he capture her heart? Rated T for upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Come What May – A Sandle Fanfiction**

**A/N** Okay, so I haven't wrote anything in a very long time and since I have begun watching Season 1 re-runs of CSI, I realised how much I missed Greg and Sara and their relationship. Now that GSR is out of the way, I would love to see at least a bit more friendship between the two and less between Greg and Morgan. Anyway, this is an AU story loosely based on the song Come What May from Moulin Rouge. A huge shout out to **starkidninja**!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything… unfortunately :(

* * *

Greg Sanders made his way through the Las Vegas Crime Lab for the very first time in his new job. He had successfully managed to become a DNA Technician with the thanks to his Chemistry degree. The pay wasn't exactly fantastic but it was a start as it paid the bills back at his apartment.

Awkwardly, he walked towards the reception carrying a medium sized black briefcase which contained: a spare change of clothes, various CD's to get the job done, his headphones and his secret pile of rather dirty magazines. The woman sat behind the white station looked at his multi-coloured Hawaiian shirt with raised eyebrows before speaking.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I help you?"

"Uh, yes please. I have been told to see a…," he took a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and read the scrawled writing, "Gilbert Grissom?"

"Ah, you must be the new guy in DNA. Just sign in on this piece of paper and go right, down the hallway and then to the right, again, is his office." The receptionist pointed at the sign in sheet before motioning where he would have to walk in order to start walking.

The blare of the phone rang out from the desk. She answered it whilst Greg stepped towards the desk, signed his name and unsurely strolled where the receptionist had directed him. At the level of his waist was a black name plaque with 'Night Shift Supervisor – Gil Grissom' scratched in white. Greg was sure that he should be in there and he timidly knocked twice.

"Come in!" Called Grissom, sat behind his desk.

Greg opened the door and bit by bit walked in. His eyes shot open with the sight that his new boss had a tarantula that was crawling up his arm. He wasn't scared but was definitely in shock. He looked around the dark office to see all sorts of bugs, insects, animals and substances he would rather not know about. 'Is this really my new boss?' Greg thought to himself, not really sure what to say.

"Greg Sanders?" Greg nodded his reply. "Hello, I am Gil Grissom and I am your supervisor for the night shift. Please do not be alarmed; it's harmless. Take a seat."

Greg edged forwards, not expecting to see anything like this from a boss, pulling out the chair opposite Grissom. Gingerly, he sat on it, his eyes remained fixed on the tarantula which was now perched on Grissom's shoulder.

"I just need to take a blood sampling from you." Grissom stood up from his desk, moved around to a small cabinet which is over Greg's shoulder. He opens it up, pulls out a needle with a syringe, which is inside a small box, and a little bit of cotton wool.

"Why?" Greg frowned, almost trying to hide both of his arms by folding them up.

Grissom shrugged, walking towards Greg. "Just for safe keeping… Now left arm," Greg shot a look at Grissom. "Please?" Greg sighed, putting his left arm out onto the arm of the chair. Grissom puts some bacterial sanitizer onto his hands before taking out the needle. Looking down into his glasses, he takes his thumb and attempts to find the vein in Greg's arm, parallel to the elbow. Once he is satisfied with the vein, he gently inserts the needle and syringes out blood. The blood is sucked into the syringe and reaches up to the maximum line. Grissom retracts the needle and quickly applies the cotton wool to the wound. "Hold that on for a few minutes." Stepping away from Greg, he gets a sterile and empty transparent tube. He reaches for a nearby pen and writes Greg's name onto a label that was already found on the tube. Then, he uses the syringe to squirt the blood into the tube. The force of the syringe creates little bubbles on the top of the dark red blood. For a moment, Grissom marvels at the blood, thinking at how complex the structure is. A liquid plasma that can carry oxygen and carbon dioxide in and out of cells in the body, white blood cells which help combat diseases by producing anti-toxins, antibodies and go through a process called phagocytosis. This is where the cells effectively eat up the pathogen that has entered the human body. Platelets; these create scabs on the skin at the point of a wound. The blood also carries amino acids which link up to form proteins which create the double helix of DNA that can control all the cells and what their purpose is. Also, many different metals and compounds that have been digested in through food or tablets are contained inside the blood. Grissom takes the blood and wanders out of his office.

Greg looks over his shoulder wondering whether he should follow or remain seated. He backs into the chair and waits for his arrival.

Grissom walks into the break room where the rest of the CSI's are waiting to be briefed about their cases for the upcoming shift.

"Speak of the devil…" Catherine turns around from the table where she and Sara are having a conversation. "We were thinking you weren't going to show up at all!"

"Well, I'm sorry. I am just seeing the new DNA Tech," Grissom walked up to the fridge where Nick was standing, trying to find some decent food. "Excuse me," Nick moved away and Grissom inserted the tube into a test rack at the back of the fridge. In this test rack were all the blood samples from the night shift employees.

"I'm guessing you just got him to make a deposit of blood," Sara sipped the remains of her coffee, grimacing at the vending machine like quality.

"Poor kid! Where is he now?" Nick headed back to the small sofa where Warrick was sitting.

"In my office…" Grissom closed the fridge and started making his way back to his office.

"So…. Can we meet him? After all, the moment we get onto a new case, we will have to send this guy DNA from the victim and any unknowns," Warrick called out to the boss who was becoming further away.

"Fine!" On that one word, the four CSI's placed their coffees on the table and marched down to Grissom's office which almost looked like some sort of angry mob chasing after a man who happened to be caught at the wrong place at the wrong time. This was something that these people faced on a regular basis.

"Greg, here are some people who wanted to meet you." Greg turned his head around to see a group of people stands in the doorway. He stumbled up to his feet and faced them all. "Greg, this is: Warrick, Nick, Catherine and Sara." To each person, Greg nodded and gave them a small smile to acknowledge his respect but on his final nod he looked into the eyes of that person and was unable to let go. Greg felt his pulse begin to race as her looked upon the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had medium length dark brown hair, amazing brown eyes, small freckles that had landed onto her face as a child and she stood with authority and importance. He always had admired that in a woman although being a scientist had its downfalls. But to him, she was perfect. Never in his life had he felt so much desire to someone he had only just met and he wanted to act on it right away. He couldn't. Realising that he was staring, he broke the eye contact and gazed towards the floor. A hint of rose flushed onto his cheeks and although he broke the gaze, he quickly kept glancing at her.

Everyone noticed this as they were intrigued to know their new little helper who had obviously began to crush on Sara. Catherine gave Nick a little 'this looks interesting' look and raised her eyebrows at him before quickly nudging Grissom's shoulder.

"Grissom, as much as I would love to stand around here there are murder investigations to be solved. Now give us our assignment slips." Catherine put her hand out to receive the small piece of paper so she could get on with her shift. Grissom took the slips from his desk and gave them out individually.

"Catherine, Nick, 419 in Henderson. Brass is already there and has cleared the scene. Only one dead body is there." He gave Catherine the slip. "Warrick and Sara? You are with me. A skeleton found in the desert by a hitchhiker. I'll meet you in the parking lot in ten minutes."

The four CSI's backed out of the door frame and went their separate ways to collect their equipment cases, re-stock swabs plus several other materials and put on their bullet proof jackets. They headed to the car park where Sara quickly called shot gun and jumped into the driver's seat of the jet black SUV.

"Why do you get to drive?" Warrick sighed before getting into the passenger seat and closing the door with a slight slam. To his response, Sara shrugged with a small smug smile on her face. She buckled up her seat belt and placed her black, circular sunglasses over her eyes: the ones she usually wore on a hot summer day in Vegas.

Next to the SUV, Catherine got into the driver's seat of another SUV with no arguments from Nick. They drove off in the direction of Henderson to attend their scene.

Meanwhile, back in Grissom's office, Greg was still standing where he had met Sara. His heart was still pulsing and his gaze remained fixed where she once stood under a minute ago.

"Greg?" Grissom got no response so he called a little louder. "Greg!" Greg jumped out of his skin and turned slightly to look at Grissom. "Let me show you to your lab." Greg nodded and followed Grissom out of the door. It only took five seconds, if that, to arrive at the lab he was now occupying. The lab was jam packed full of large machines, a fridge, many different counters and trolleys and a printer. "So this is it. Feel free to take a look around and get to know how the equipment works and where everything is. I have to go to solve crime now… I'll page you soon." Grissom threw Greg a small pager that he could attach to the rim of his jeans and excited towards the car park.

The first thing Greg did when his new boss left is sink into the office chair. Sensing he didn't feel too comfortable, he reached for the lever underneath his seat and made it to his standards. Here he was starting his new job with so much high tech equipment and a crime lab which had a great reputation for solving crimes but all he could think about was _her._ It was like someone had just blown a huge bubble around him and he wanted her inside of this bubble as well. He worked the kinks in his neck by rocking his head side to side whilst interlinking his fingers and cracking them. He shook his body to get out of his dream state before starting to get to know his new work place.

_It's time to put that infamous, adorable charm of yours on Greg. As they say, as a door closes, another one opens and I believe many doors have opened. A beautiful scientist has entered my life and I won't let her go._

* * *

**A/N **So, what do you think? Would you like me to continue? Please review and let me know! x


	2. Chapter 2

Come What May – A Sandle Fanfiction

A/N Thank you so much for the lovely response so here is the next chapter! Warning, I have used the internet to find out how DNA analysis works so if I am wrong, I apologise!

* * *

*Pager beeps with the message reading: Evidence on way. Be prepared. Grissom*

Greg clipped his pager back onto the hook on his jeans and made his way to get some new latex gloves to put on to be ready for his first ever analysis for an actual crime. He always had loved latex and the way the material hugged his skin. Liquid latex was the best invention ever though. He would never deny his love for latex, his dreams definitely made sure of that one. Anyway, he put his mouth inside the glove and blew into the glove causing it to inflate before placing it on one hand. He did the same with the other glove. He clambered around the lab making sure pipettes, slides, machines, microscopes and enzymes were in their place. He placed his small items of equipment on his front desk and took a huge breath the decrease his nerves. His heart was pumping like mad. He didn't understand why he was so nervous! He couldn't get it wrong. He had a degree in chemistry! He lived for this kind of thing!

_Stop it. Just stop. It's not going to be bad… I wonder if Sara will give me the evidence. That would be nice… would that effect my work? Will it? I hope not._ Greg kept debating the thought in his head. His heart and his brain kept battling for dominance as to how he will cope and what he should do if she ever comes into the central lab that he occupied.

To interrupt his moment, Grissom walked into the lab a way a penguin would. Greg had thought nothing of it until now but his walk was as weird as his boss was.

"Greg! The blood on this towel… Check that and compare it to the victims DNA swab that Sara collected at the scene from the mouth of our Jane Doe. Also, there was a hair with the hair tag attached on the shirt of our victim. Analysis it and check if it is in CODIS" Grissom handed him a DNA swab box, a small transparent evidence pocket and a brown paper bag where the end had been rolled up and cellotaped down to avoid contamination travelling from the crime scene.

"I'll do that right away boss." Greg gave Grissom a tiny salute with his index and middle finger before Grissom walked off towards his office. It was most likely he would be indulging in his bug collection and creating a chronological time line on how long the body of had been left for. If there was still fresh blood, it wouldn't be very long.

Greg took the DNA swab from its white box and removed the small orange cover that protected the tip of the swab. He took a pair of scissors and cut the end off and placed this into a tube that was the size of a pen lid, a microtube. This tube had already been frozen with a restrictive enzyme inside which is used to 'cut' up tiny fragments of the DNA helix to create separate pieces. He closed the lid and placed the microtube into the microcentrifuge machine when the enzyme mixes with the DNA at a fast speed due to the sample being rotated rapidly. The machine came to a stop and he took the tube and placed it into a small water bath where the temperature was 37' for forty five minutes. Enzymes work best at 37' which is why enzymes, including amylase which digests carbohydrates and turns them into sugars, work so well in the human body. For those minutes, Greg was impatient. He wanted to impress his new boss but he could not speed up the time as he would destroy the evidence; every minute was crucial with enzymes. Eventually, the allocated time was up and on the exact moment the process had finished, Greg quickly picked up the microtube and placed it inside the microcentrifuge. The machine sounded like an electric whisk but this was the purpose. From a shelf, he collected loading dye (LD) and sucked some into one of the many fresh pipettes. He took the microtube from the microcentrifuge and placed it into a separate holder and removed the lid. He squirted in 5 µL into the tube before giving the tube a quick spin, again, in the microcentrifuge. From the fridge he removed agarose gel and placed it into a weirdly shaped apparatus connected to a circuit along with a buffer to form electrophoresis. This is where the DNA that has become negatively charged is attracted to the positive metal in the circuit, called a cathode. As the broken up pieces of DNA move, different sizes move at different speeds: the lighter fragments move faster than the longer – more heavier – fragments. Greg then inserted a stain so that the DNA ladder can be seen as DNA is colourless. From this gel, he scanned it into the computer to create a typical 14 marker DNA sample which was then printed out. He was impressed on how successful his first analysis had gone.

One DNA sample down, two to go but we shall leave it there for now.

Almost two hours later, when all three samples were nearly finished, Sara entered the side door of the DNA laboratory. Unfortunately for Greg, he didn't notice her arrival as she stood behind him hardly making a sound. She contemplated what to say to the new lab rat, not wanting to make him feel uncomfortable. She decided a hello would be a good start.

"Hey! Greg, isn't it?" Greg jumped out of his skin, quickly turning on his chair to see _her _again. He wanted to say something but, somehow, he couldn't get the words out of his mouth as he tried to move his lips around the words. He gave up, simply nodding and gave her a small smile. "Do you have those results yet?" Greg gave no answer. "Greg?"

"Oh! Right, um, yeah, nearly. Just waiting for the, uh, last one which… oh," and at that moment the DNA sheet from the hair printed out. He snatched the piece of paper from the printer and compared it to the two similar pieces of paper inside a brown folder. "Not a match to your vic… I'll run it through CODIS." Greg's eyes kept shifting from side to side as he tried to get a glimpse of her whilst opening the database.

Sara, on the other hand, was anxious of the results. She had been at the scene for almost four hours before returning to the building. As of yet, they had no suspects so she was dying to start that chase on several suspects that would lead to the real suspect. She folded her arms up and tapped her index finger on her left hand on the upper arm of her right.

At that moment, a large beep and a flashing image from the computer screen lit up. Greg clicked on the box that said 'match' and a person's criminal record came up. Sara walked up to Greg, leaned her right hand onto his chair whilst looking over his left shoulder. Greg's heart race began to speed up as she came closer. He turned his head slightly to look at her whilst she was watching the screen.

"A," Greg turned his head back to read the name, "Robert Addison from California. He moved to Vegas nearly three years ago." He printed out the record and held it out to Sara with the other documents.

"Wait!" Sara didn't take the documents and took another look at Robert Addison's photograph; leaving Greg sat there awkwardly with his arm out. "He was there… he was at the crime scene! I saw him when I scoped out the crowd that had formed past the yellow crime scene tape. He was there. He was inside her house…" Sara stood up properly and began to move towards the exit.

"Sara!"

"What?" Sara turned on her feet.

"You might need these…" Greg handed her the documents once again.

"Oh right," Sara walked towards Greg and took them off him. "Thanks, Greg." She gave him a half smile and half ran out of the laboratory looking for Grissom.

Greg watched her leave but left his eyes there, hoping she would come back any minute but she didn't. He gave a huge sigh and ran his hands through his hair. He was falling and he was falling faster than he had ever done before.

"Greg, where is the results?" Grissom entered the other door in the lab, causing Greg to turn again.

"I just gave them to Sara… I think she is looking for you."

"Oh… well what was the result?"

"Blood from the towel was the victims but the hair was not. CODIS came up with a Robert Addison who was apparently at the scene and has been caught six months ago for illegal drug use. Take a look." Greg pointed both of his hands at the screen as Grissom waddled over.

_For some reason… he seems to walk a bit like a penguin. Weird. _Greg frowned at the screen at the realisation that maybe he was looking too much into how his boss walked.

Grissom came and looked at the screen before frowning. Without saying a word, he followed Sara's path of exit and left.

"Uhm… no problem?" Greg awkwardly looked around trying to pretend that that did not just happen. He might have to get used to scientists walking in and walking straight out with little less than a murmur.

It was time for a break and he knew it. He pushed himself upwards using the chair as a support and tried to direct himself towards the break room… which had to be somewhere. Thankfully, having a transparent wall for his lab, he spotted it quite easily and made his way to it. Entering the break room, he saw a steaming pot of black coffee near the fridge. He grinned instantly and skipped his way towards the counter. He got himself a mug from the cupboard and poured himself a cup. He picked up the mug and sat down at the table.

_Ahh, alone at last. Where have you been for the past few hours? I missed you, coffee!_ He took a gulp of the coffee before putting the cup on the table and ran to the sink. He spat out the coffee he had just consumed.

"What on earth was that?" Greg wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and pulled an ugly face.

_I am definitely bringing my own coffee here. That stuff shouldn't even be legal to put in your mouth! Vile substance! Uhhhhh… I need some water after that! _He got a fresh cup, filled it full of tap water before swishing the water side to side in his mouth before spitting that out as well. _Ewwwwww! _He took a sip of the water and swallowed. _Here is the one and only time I will ever appreciate water as a drink of choice._

"I'm guessing you have found our lovely coffee?" Greg spun around to see Nick leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face.

"Yes… it's disgusting! How do you drink that stuff?" Greg pulled a disgusted face.

"After a double shift, you tend to be grateful for the caffeine and not care about the taste," Nick replied in his Texan accent, a smile still on his lips.

"Suppose so but I will never drink that ever again…"

"Ha, I should think not but we are stuck with it. Anyway, I got to run, see you later Greggo." Nick left towards the lockers with his shift being over.

"My name is not Greggo!"Greg called after him.

"I know… Greggo," Nick smirked as he entered the lockers, got his jacket and left the Crime Lab.

_New nickname, I guess? Huh! That actually suits me kind of well. Other people are stuck with this coffee but I am not and they will never know… mwahahahaar! _

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so a little too much science and not enough Greg/Sara stuff but believe you me, I am onto it! Please R&R! Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

Come What May – A Sandle Fanfiction

**A/N: **Don't hate me! Home from my holiday now so I can give you this! To counteract all the science-y bits from last chapter here is a bit of hilarious fluff! Enjoy!

* * *

The next day later at the Crime Lab, Greg was getting comfortable. A little too comfortable in the eyes of his co-workers. Greg's shift had started with him bringing another suitcase full of stuff except this one was different. This suitcase was full of coffee. Yes, you heard that correctly. A suitcase full of coffee. After yesterday's debacle with the revolting office coffee, Greg had taken the liberty of getting his own coffee that was to be kept a secret from anyone else. This blend was unlike many others and had only been experienced by very few. Blue Hawaiian was its name and it cost Greg forty dollars per bag. Providing that the calculations made on the volume of the suitcase compared to the coffee bags were right, there had to be at least ten bags in there. Four hundred dollars of coffee: that is a bit extreme for anyone. It's a good thing that Greg's grandfather's side of the family was rather wealthy. Greg would never admit that to anyone he just met anyway.

The coffee wasn't the only thing he was getting too comfortable with either. He had also gained the courage to start flirting with his female co-workers and be awfully cheeky to his male co-workers.

As Greg entered the lab, Nick was the first one to greet him who eyed the suitcase suspiciously.

"Hey, Greggo… Whatcha got in there?" Nick questioned.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," Greg replied mysteriously. A sly grin kept to his face not making it obvious that he was hiding anything at all. He did a small twirl whilst grinning like a Cheshire cat before acting like one and disappeared altogether into his lab leaving Nick with a confused look upon his face. Nick remained still, staring at where Greg was standing a few seconds ago before Sara bumped into him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sara replied whilst she retracted her steps so he could gain his personal space back with a flustered expression. "Oh, hey Nick," she said as she noticed his expression. "What's up?"

"Hey… you know the new lab rat?" Sara nodded wryly. "Well… I think he is weird."

"What? Do you mean like Grissom weird?" Sara laughed, knowing too well what her supervisor was like.

"No… I mean, like, high sort of weird. Sort of like he is on drugs. Do you think he perhaps is on drugs?"

"I doubt a police department would hire someone with a drug problem if the job entailed handling drugs and testing them." Sara frowned.

"Well, do you have an explanation for, someone you hardly know, carrying a large suitcase whilst having an insanely large grin on his face? Oh, and spinning around!" Nick turned to look at Sara who was bewildered to say the least.

"Spinning around? Oh, I have to see this!" Sara gave Nick a shrug and walked to Greg's lab seeing him put a CD on and then pretended his syringes were drum sticks. His head began to bang and he sat on his movable chair. He started spinning around like a crazy person, mimicking a rock star. Greg set down his pipettes for a moment to turn up his collar on his green shirt that was accented with light yellow lines before acting again.

The pair stood behind him and behind the glass wall absolutely baffled. Neither was sure whether they should walk in and tell him to switch it off or just stand there like lemons that were perplexed down to the core.

"Uhh," Sara leaned into Nick sideways on to whisper to him, "I think you are right… Now what do we do?" Sara crooked her head to the side to look at Nick. Giving no reply, Nick cleared his throat but it was no use. The music was too loud that the noise didn't make a difference. Sara groaned at Nick's lame attempt at bringing this nightmare to an end so she stormed over to the table and pressed down the square symbol for the music to stop.

Greg sprung out of his skin, whipping around to the see Sara and Nick stood by the CD player laid out on his desk. His eyes kept trying to escape and become wide saucers whilst he struggled to keep a flush at bay.

"Y-you know, I could have been a rock star if it wasn't for my braces and the head gear," Greg beamed out. The smile slowly faded seeing no reaction from either CSI and he dropped his pipettes onto the table as quick as he could before straightening out his collar. He saw Sara eye his shirt which today was sky blue coloured with tiny purple polka dots. "You like my shirt?" Sara raised an eyebrow, sceptical of what he was next to say. "Well, it's a distinct blend of Egyptian cotton, nylon and polyester with a hint of boyfriend material." Greg used his two fingers to indicate the tiny amount. Sara's raised eyebrow turned into a frown whilst her eyes scowled at him.

Meanwhile, Nick pursed his lips closed to suppress a laugh. This Greg might be weird but he pushed Sara's buttons in a way he would never dream to get her to scowl. The signature scowl was horrible to be on the receiving end of. He couldn't admit that this was hilarious as he had to work with her all night and now she would be like Little Miss Sunshine.

Sara rotated on her heels and quickly left the office with Greg innocently smiling at her.

"You will pay for that later, right?" Nick questioned Greg, who simply shrugged.

"That was what I was hoping for," Greg smirked.

Nick burst out in a silent laugh, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"You might be crazy but I like you. See you later, Greggo!"

"Au revoir," Greg waved Nick off. When he was gone, Greg's head dropped towards the table. Her reaction had just made his evening. He couldn't wait for Sara to be back with more evidence to process. His hard-to-resist charm was going to mesmerize her; she wouldn't even see it coming!

Just then, he realised his suitcase was abandoned next to his desk. Like a ninja, he shot off his chair to attend his suitcase like an over protective mother. It looked untouched. _Thank goodness! _Greg thought even though he knew his co-workers wouldn't snoop… would they? Greg shrugged and picked it up using the handle. He placed the case on the table and took a hold of the small lock with had a combination lock. He looked around his office to see if there was anyone looking in before turning each dial so the code read: 2407, his birthday. The lock popped open and he snuck out a single bag of coffee before shutting it closed again. He randomised the combination to avoid anyone seeing his collection. Using his arm, he hid the coffee underneath his dark blue lab coat and made his way to the break room.

He weaved his way through oncoming employees of the Crime Lab till he reached his destination. No one was in the break room which meant Greg could take a sigh of relief whilst turning the kettle on. Walking over to the sink, he spotted an empty cafetière that had been cleaned. He reached over to the right to grab a small tea spoon before opening the packet of coffee. He opened it delicately to be sure that the overly expensive coffee wouldn't fly everywhere. He dipped the spoon inside the packet and lifted out a level teaspoon and dropped the coffee in the glass column. By the time the water had boiled, he poured the water in and the aroma of coffee started wafting through the break room. Greg took a huge intake of breath and grinned. Coffee was definitely Greg's drug of choice.

The coffee was now made and all Greg had to do was pour his own cup. Heaven was coming his way… until someone decided to ruin this little sliver of heaven. Well, not exactly, but definitely ruin the intimate moment Greg and the coffee were having.

Someone cleared their throat making Greg jerk around and blush furiously like he had been caught in the act. That someone was Sara – granted that made him blush more so he looked a bit like a tomato. Literally.

"What d'you have Greg?" Sara eyed the cafetière, eagerly wanting some caffeine before she was sent out into the field.

"Uhh… nothing! Just a bit of coffee," Greg took a sip of his black coffee.

"You mean the horrible bath water that the lab gives us?"

"Uhh… yep!" Greg wasn't just going to give his coffee away the same way he would give away his vegetables at his family's Christmas meal.

"How can you drink that stuff?" When Sara needed the caffeine, she would often gulp it down making sure it didn't touch her taste buds but seeing Greg drink it bit by bit it made her think a little.

"It's not too bad…"

"Let me try it?" Sara stepped forwards, stretching her arm out.

"Uhh…" Greg began to stumble backwards, trying to be careful about the cup in his hands.

"Please?" Sara gave him her begging look and he faltered. He couldn't say no to that face of hers. He melted within an instant and gave in. He handed her the cup and he wished he could have magic powers at that moment to change his lovely coffee to the lab's coffee so that she wouldn't notice anything. It was too late. She took a sip before her mouth dropped open.

"Greg, this isn't the same coffee…" Sara took a few more mouthfuls, relishing the taste.

"Uhh…"

"You started bringing in coffee for the team? Aw, that's so nice but an obvious way to cosy up to your elders."

"No… I mean, I brought in _secret _coffee for me and only me so if you wouldn't mind-" Greg reached out to grab the cup but Sara moved the cup to behind her head.

"I would mind actually… Unless you want me to tell Grissom that you are using the labs water for personal use?" Sara gave him a half smile. Blackmail would be the only way for Sara to get in with this coffee.

"Well, now, now! No need to go and tell the boss!" Greg whispered, looking outside to make sure he wasn't around. "I could make you deal though." He stepped closer to Sara.

"Oh yeah…" Sara raised an eyebrow.

"If I let you have some of my coffee on a regular basis will you come and get lunch with me tomorrow?"

"As a date?" Sara's eyes turned horrified and Greg knew he had put a foot wrong.

"N-no! Just an opportunity to get to know you…" Greg blushed again. It was starting to become a habit for Greg.

"Hmm… Go on then," Sara smirked and finished his cup of coffee before turning to walk out. "Oh, and by the way, I'm a vegetarian so you better pick some place good!"

"Will do!" Once she was gone, Greg fist pumped the air. Second day into his new job, he had already gotten a date. She wouldn't put it as a date but he would and he will. His coffee became a new sense of blackmail that he could use for everyone to get him to do things that he wanted. Maybe keeping this coffee a secret was a good idea after all.

He got himself another cup of coffee before plumping himself onto the small sofa. He led backwards with a smug smile all over his face.

_All in a night's work,_ Greg thought to himself. This job was turning out to be more fun that he had initially thought and he was going to make sure that it stayed that way.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope you enjoyed! Please be sure to read and review! Much love dear readers! x


End file.
